


Chameleon

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e02 Two and a Half Men, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby shapeshifter and siblings, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameleon

Right now Chris is Dora, Chris says. Jess only sees brown hair and eyes and skin, and a little girl who cries when her skin slips off and the next skin is darker or paler. Alex and Jordan look just the same, and Jess only knows Jordan is Jordan because Jordan is the one who is mad. Alex does this to Jordan a lot. Devin is trying to have red hair and a fish tail like Ariel in Devin's coloring book. Devin can't get _red_ red, and nobody really has a fish tail so Devin can't have a fish tail, but when Jess told Devin that Devin got mad.

Everybody's mad but Jess. Jess hides in the corner.


End file.
